Billou - Caillou and Little Bill
by Mine Cartmem
Summary: This is the first one of Billou. Sequel coming soon.


It was Caillou's fifth birthday and Caillou and the family where going on a picnic. As Caillou was looking around he saw a butterfly and decided to follow it. "YAY BUTTERFLIES!" Caillou screamed. He wondered off and got lost as he was searching around he saw the butterfly again and followed it. He was walking for hours chasing that butterfly and then he got tired and tripped. He ended up in this weird looking area. He looked around and couldn't see anything but a highway and a bunch or cars. He began to cry and than a man went up to him in his car. "Hey, you lost little boy?" The man asked. "Y-yes." Caillou replied with. The man opened the door to the car and Caillou got inside, they where driving and they went to this weird looking neighborhood in Philadelphia. "Hey my name is Bobby." A kid sitting next to Caillou said. "Who are you?" Bobby asked? "Wh-who am I?" Caillou than began to sing; " _I'm just a kid who's 4, each day I grow some more, I like exploring, I'm Caillou! So many things to do, each day is something new I like exploring, I'm Caillou, My world is turning, changing each day, with mommy and daddy and finding my way. growing up is not so tough, except when I've had enough, but there's lots of fun stuff, I'm Caillou, Caillou, Caillou, I'm Caillou! That's me!"_ Caillou sang. Bobby just looked at him with a smile. They stopped and Caillou got out of the car he looked around and saw this strange black kid. He went up to him and greeted him with that song again. "I'm Little Bill." The black kid said. They left and began to talk. They weren't watching where they where going and got lost. Caillou and Little Bill heard this strange music; " _WHERE GOING ON A TRIP ON OUR FAVORITE ROCKET SHIP! ZOOMING THROUGH THE SKIES, LITTLE EINSTEINS._ " Little Bill and Caillou looked up and saw a rocket ship. "WOAH!" Little Bill said. The rocket ship landed. "Hey noobs you're gonna get rekt." This ginger kid said. Caillou and Little Bill looked at each other and they had no clue what that meant. "WHERE PART OF OPTIC GAMING YOU SKRUBZ." This black said. They kidnapped Caillou and Little Bill and left they where flying and they kept saying that they where gonna bomb the Illuminati. Caillou started crying and it annoyed the Little Einsteins and it caused them to crash. Caillou and Little Bill woke up upside down in this weird building. "WAKE UP!" this big gorilla said. "ARE YOU ASSOCIATED WITH OPTIC?" he asked. "No, now let us go." Little Bill said. The gorilla let us go and then said "Okay, fine you are from now on gonna be cursed and you are forever gonna be a skrub assigned by the mighty ogre lord and you will stay at the base of Illuminati, by the way I am Dankey Kang, your leader." Dankey said. The two boys left and went to the Illuminati base. The boys learned so much about Dank and how to bow to the mighty ogre lord. Time went by extremely fast as they trained with other MLG memberz such as Sanic, Elmo and Snoop Doge. Sanic graduated as well as Snoop Doge. It was only two boys and Elmo. Elmo and the two boys became best friends and than BOOM! The two boys became MLG. They thought them many math equations at the Illuminati such as Weed + Doritos + MTN Dew=Deweedos. They also learned that Shrek is extremely hawt and they want to marry him someday. They learned that Optic gaming and FaZe Clan and bad enemies and the Illuminati is allied with FaZe so that's why there is a war between Illuminati and Optic. The two boys graduated and became official members of the Illuminati and became extreme Dank. They learned the release date of Shrek is another word for the Shrekoning which is on April 22nd and two days before that is a special holiday. They left and became extremely DANKY! They where sad that Elmo hasn't graduated yet, so the two boys decided to Shrek Elmo and than Elmo got shrekt so badly. The two boys saw Little Einstiens and they tried to noscope the boys. Caillou and Bill got a onion blaster and blasted them with onions. They where now dead so they took the rocket ship and where going back home. Caillou dropped off Little Bill in Philadelphia and Caillou went back to 17 Pine Street. Caillou rested and after that moment his life had changed as it was midnight he heard a voice from the window. Caillou opened the window and he heard air horns and Shrek flew into his bedroom. Shrek shrekt Caillou so badly that he couldn't walk and his face turned extremely green. "It's all ogre now." Shrek said as he flew out of Caillou's window. It was the best moment of Caillou's life.


End file.
